Nichigetsuseishin
by J . U . T . H . L
Summary: While Naruto's gone with Jiraya and Sauske's disappered and left to Orochimaru, Sakura's been lonely. Welcome to the story of what happenes to Sakura in between NARUTO and NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Rain poured and lightning flashed. In one of the houses in a little village in the countryside, slept a little girl. She was sleeping soundly and peacefully until SOMETHING shook her roughly.

"Huuh..?? Wha..? Ma?? What's wrong...??" mumbled the girl as she sleepily woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Nobody was in her room. _**WHAT SHOOK ME? I COULD'VE SWORN I FELT SOMETHING...**_the girl thought to her-self.

"Oh well..." the girl said with a yawn as she tried to go back to sleep. All of a sudden...a scream.

"_HEEELLP_..." a voice cried and the girl suddenly bolted upright. She was fully awake now due to the scream.

"What...was...that?" the girl whispered to herself shivering in fright. "I guess that was just the wind...?" She said as she tried to go back to sleep. But it was no use. She knew that it wasn't the wind. It was as clear as a windchim. She couldn't sleep because of that scream. Suddenly, her door banged open and she bolted upright again. Nothing.

"If this is a prank, it isn't funny!" the girl cried. "Whoever you are, show yourself!"

"_Alrighhht_..." said a spooky voice from the shadows that sent shivers up her spine.

"What do you want with me?!" cried the girl again.

"_Just...your body! Unless you become a usless one!_" laughed the voice. A cry for help woke up her parents and they rushed to their daughter's room. "AHHHH!" the girl's voice screamed again.

"Shoot, I can't get this door opened! It's jammed"! The girl's father said to his wife. "Keep trying!" His wife said desperately, anxious to get to her daughter. The girl's father tried once more with all his strength and pushed at the door. It finally budged open. Once in, the mother scream as her husband got on his knees and looked on in agony for on the floor, was their one and only child, dead and surrounded by her own blood, with a knife stabbed right in the area where her heart should have been. The couple spent the rest of the night crying their hearts out for their lost child before doing anything at sunrise.

* * *

Author's note:

I'm sorry I made this Prologue too short. I know real prologues are way longer but this way all I could come up with for this Prologue. I'm sorry you guys! . Also, I'm pretty sure nobody writes author's notes in a Prologue but I had to write this 'cause I was desparate to let you guys know. So anyways. I guess you can say that Chapter one will be coming out soon! xP

Bye-bye for now!

--COOKIE-SENPAI--


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

* * *

A NOTE TO READERS:

This story takes place AFTER the original Naruto series and BEFORE the Naurto Shippuden story.

(If you don't know what Naruto Shippuden is, it's the series after NARUTO. You can watch it on YOUTUBE, CRUNCHY ROLL, or ANIMEFEVER)

* * *

ONE MORE THING...

"blah blah blah"--TALKING

**_NOO_!**--THOUGHTS OF CHARACTERS

"HEY!"--YELLING/SCREAMING

**RUUUMBLE--**BACKGROUND EEFECTS (ex: alarm clocks, rumbling)

(blah blah blah)--AUTHOR'S THOUGHTS

_"blah blah blah.."_--TALK OF THE GHOSTLY PERSON

_**Dear Diary...**_--SAKURA'S DIARY ENTRYS

* * *

**TICK...TOCK...TICK...TOCK...TICCK...BEEP...BEEP...BEE-**

"Sheesh! I heard you already the first time!" grumbled a sleepy voice.

"SAKKURAA!!" a voice yelled, "ARE YOU UP YET?!"

"YES, MOM!" Sakura replied back as she stood in front of the mirror combing her hair.

"HURRY UP! SHIZUNE-SAN'S HERE!" her mom yelled back. **_OH SHOOT!! SHE IS?! I MUST BE LATE_!!** Sakura thought as she quickly finished changing and rushed out to the door to meet Shizune and she wasn't looking happy.

"I'm sorry Shizune-san! Let's go so Hokage-sama won't get angry! I hope we won't be late," Sakura said apologetically as they left.

"Oh...! No, no, Sakura! You aren't late! Who said that? I just came by because Tsunade-sama said she needed you straight away," Shizune said, "due to the fact that you're to be assigned a new mission."

"Oh!" Sakura said, fully relieved. You see, it wasn't a good thing when she was late, so Sakura always tried her best to be on time. (Sakura likes like sleep in once in a while and she can't help it if she oversleeps)

"Your mission," Shizune continued, in a more serious tone, "is to investigate a murder of a little girl in the village of Ankairan, which is the city that marks the center of the countryside," she finished.

"Murder?! That's horrible! Who would do such a thing?!" Sakura whispered in fright.

"Yes that's right...a murder. And it appears to be a brutal one..." Shizune said in that serious, scary tone of hers again.

"That makes it even more horrible!" Sakura whispered with more shock.

"That's why you'll be asked to help with this mission,"Shizune said as they reached the door to the Hokage's room.

"Why are you even telling me this? Isn't Hokage-sama supposed to?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade-san told me to," Shizune said nevously as she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice said as Sakura opened the door. There, in the room, was the Fifth Hokage of Konoha (Or Leaf village if you prefer), Tsunade, talking with 7 ivestigators.

"Ah! Sakura! You're here! I hope Shizune explained things on the way here?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh! Yes, master! She did but I expect there's more to it," Sakura replied.

"Sit down and I'll explain the rest. Shizune, you can leave now," Tsunade said as Sakura sat down and Shizune left the roof, closing the door gently behind her.

"Now then, let's get down to business. Sakura, you and these 7 investigators will be going to the small village of Ankairan, as I hoped Shizune told you, and investigate the murder of a girl there. At Ankairan, you'll meet investigators from the Sand and ones our village sent ahead," Tsunade said to Sakura as she passed on a sheet of paper to her.

"On this sheet, is the identity of the victim and other information on that sheet is of evidence and of what they found," Tsunade continued.

"Thank you, Master. I hope you don't mind, but I have to read this on the way because we must leave now if we ever hope to reach Ankairan before nightfall," Sakura said, standing up.

"I understand. I supposed you know where the village is thanks to Shizune and I see that you have a map. Oh, and one more thing before I forget, Kakashi will be going on this mission as well, as to be assure of your safety and your safe return. You're to meet him by the front gates in one hour," Tsunade said to the group.

"One hour, got it!" Sakura said.

"Alright," said one of the investigators. The rest showed their agreement by nodding their heads and everyone left the room. Tsunade sat down on her chair again and sighed.

"Good luck to you all, for this doesn't seem to be any ordinary murder," Tsunade thought to herself as she looked outside the big window behind her chair.

* * *

Back at home, Sakura was trying to stuff as much stuff as she could into her most favourite backpack.

"Weapons and scrolls...CHECK...Medical things...CHECK...extra clothing...CHECK! Everything's here...so why does it feel like I'm missing something?" Sakura thought aloud while she looked around her room. Suddenly, her eye caught a picture on the study table across from her bed. She walked across to it and picked up the picture to look at it. It was the picture of Squad 7. **_Or what was__ Squad 7...until we broke apart_** She thought to herself glumly as a tear fell of her cheek She thought of the other members of her team who currently weren't in the village. **_Sasuke...who's gone off to stupid Orochimaru...and Naruto...who went off to train with Jiraya-sama...why is it me that has to be so utterly alone?!_** She thought angrily to herself and she set the picture back down on the table. More tears fell and she wiped them away.

"Look at myself! I'm being so ungraceful! I mean, isn't it better without that buffoon, Naruto?! He could be such a loser sometimes, right?! Isn't it better if he's gone?!" she said to herself as she left the house. **_Or is it...?? I would at least have someone to talk to is he were here...I mean...he didn't disappear without a warning like Sasuke did...but who knows when any of them could be back?!_** Sakura thought sadly.

"C'mon! Toughen up! Might as well go to the front gate and get this mission over with!" Sakura thought confidently as she ran off toward the gates at the setting sun.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the gate, waiting for Sakura, was Kakashi (reading a book) and 7 investigators who were chit-chatting about nothing. One of them saw Sakura running towards them and yelled, "HEY! SHE'S HERE!" and Kakashi closed his book immediately. **_If she were a little later, I could've finished that chapter!_** He thought, very annoyed. (You know what he was reading, right...?? ) Sakura finally caught up to them, panting because she was totally out of breath.

"I'm...sorry...I'm...so...late...stupid...Ino...held...me up..," she said while trying to catch her breath.

"Well, what's most important is that you made is, so let's go!" Kakashi said, still annoyed that he couldn't finish the chapter. The group set of towards Ankairan Village and the mission was on!

* * *

Author's note:

Hey again! I hope this chapter isn't too short! Well, anyways, Cookie-Senpai presents you with the very first chapter of Nichigetsuseishin! I was gunna make Nichigetsuseishin a manga, but I suck at making mangas, so I decided to write in on fanfiction! For those of you who don't know what the title of this story means, it means "Sun, Moon and Stars". I know, I know! But I just like that kinda stuff, so who really cares? Anyways. The star of this series is as I hope you know by now: SAKURA HARUNO! xD If you guys watch Naruto (which I'm pretty sure you do if you're reading this) then you'll know her as the one and only girl and pink-headed person of Squad 7! (haha...!!) Anyways...about all these smiley's I've put in my author's notes...I'm sorry if I put to many smileys but I just LOOOVE smileys so please don't blame me! xD ALSO! Like I said in my very first story, "Goddess Matchmaker from Heaven", I'm not a very good story writer and I try to be as creative as possible, but I now have an editor! xP I would like to personally thank my editor and teacher, Photographicmemories, for wasting her precious time editing my story. Now, with an editor, this story's gotta be a WHOLE lot better! x) ANYWAYS! CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON TO A FANFICTION WEBSITE NEAR YOU!! (teehee!)

Until next time!

--COOKIE-SENPAI--


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

In the middle of the forest, halfway across to Ankairan Village, was Sakura, Kakashi and their little band of investigators sitting around a campfire that was in the middle of a bunch of tents. Sakura was reading the notes given to her by Tsunade, and meanwhile, Kakashi was keeping himself busy by reading his book. The investigators, again, were chit-chatting away about nothing and nonsense, yet again. Kakashi suddenly shut his book, stood up and said to the others, "Let's get going, or we'll never get there before sunset."

"Kakashi-sensei's right, we'll have to leave right now!" Sakura said quickly standing up, and just realizing how late it was. The group all quickly packed up the tents, put out the campfire, and continued onward to Ankairan Village as fast as they could.

* * *

As the sun was setting in the horizon, the group finally reached Ankairan and were greeted by the rest of the investigators that were already there. Sakura went off to talk to the head investigators from the Sand and Leaf to confirm the information on the sheet given to her by Tsunade. Kakashi found himself a place to rest and began to read again and the 7 investigators (who wouldn't shut their yaps along the way) started their work.

"Okay...okay...I see..." was what could be heard from Sakura as she talked to the head investigators. A giggle could be heard from Kakashi as he read away, and whispers came from the 7 investigators as they worked. As she finished up with the head investigators, she went to the investigators who went with her and filled them in on everything.

"Guys! Over here!" she called to them and they looked up and came over to her.

"This is what you need to know," she told them seriously, "the name of the victim is Shinoto Akinaba. She's fifteen. The ones who found her after her death were her parents. Luckily, they're still alive because they barged into their daughter's room after they heard her scream. Her body was found on the floor surrounded by blood. The only evidence is a knife that was found stabbed right through her heart. The strange thing is that there's no fingerprint to be found on the knife. I suggest you go take a look at the victim's body and a look at the crime scene." Sakura finished as she looked at the notes again.

"The only thing strange...is that there's no fingerprint on the knife..." Sakura said to herself as Kakashi walked over when he saw that Sakura seemed puzzled. The investigators had then gone back to work.

"What's the matter, Sakura? You seem clueless about something," Kakashi said as he looked over her shoulder to take a look at the notes.

"Ya, Kakashi-sensei there is! The only evidence is a knife, but it's been dusted everywhere and there's no signs of fingerprints," Sakura replied.

"Hmm...That is really strange! It'll just make the investigation harder won't it?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmph! You're right, it will! I don't think we'll EVER find the murderer! This investigation could take forever!" Sakura sighed to herself.

"Oh well, I know you'll find an answer! Just remember to use your head! Good luck!" Kakashi said as he left to go back to reading. Sakura went to pitch up her tent because she knew she would be there for a few days. Kakashi would go back tomorrow to report to Tsunade that the group have made it there.

"Ha! There ya go! All pitched up and ready to go!" Sakura said as she finished pitching up her tent. She went inside her tent to rest for a while before actually beginning work. Once inside, she took out her sleeping bag from her backpack and flopping down on it, took out her diary.

"Dunno why I brought this along...but since I brought it, might as well write my daily entry in it!" Sakura said as she opened to an empty page and then began to fish around in her backpack for a pencil. Once she found one, she set to writing.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Sakura here! I'm at the investigation place! It's so dusty! Seriously! Okay, who cares about that...what I'm here to say is that it's so upsetting...Sauske still hasn't come back. I know Naruto tried his best to bring him back...but he didn't. I can't blame him. He said they lost members along the way...!! Sheesh, what **__**IS**__** a girl to do?! Anyways, now Naruto too, has gone off with Jiraya, so I'm all alone! It's not fair! Why me? Why must I be alone?! Now Ino has a lot of more time to irritate me! She is **__**SO**__** annoying! I **__**CANNOT**__** believe I used to be friends with her! Really! My training with Hokage-sama has been going well. I **__**hope**__** to improve though, for becoming a medical ninja won't be easy! I'm still learning how to fight as well, you know, in case I need to protect myself, but do you think I did the right think to try and be a medical ninja instead of a kunoichi? Diary, do you think I would've been better off as a kunoichi? I'm still not sure, but since I'm training as a medical ninja, might as well stick to it! Anyways! Can't rest long! I have a murder case to help solve! I hope to tell you more about it tonight.**_

_**Write in you soon!**_

_**--SAKURA HARUNO--**_

As Sakura finished up her entry, she closed her diary and stuffed the book and pencil back into her backpack. She stretched, stood up and left the tent.

"Alright! Time to get some work done!" Sakura said.

* * *

It was nearly nightfall as Sakura began work. She studied the notes again at a wooden table that was set up in the middle of the area. She found a chair and set to work. A few seconds after, she got bored and decided to do what she told the 7 investigators to do. She left the notes on the table and left to go take a look at the body. Sakura just noticed then that there were 2 people that were sitting beside and staring at the body that was in a coffin outside the house of the victim. They were both weeping and looking really desperate. Sakura guessed that they were the parents of Shinoto. She decided to ask them some questions.

"Hi, are you the parents of Shinoto Akinaba?" Sakura asked. One of them, a woman looked up, and Sakura notice that her eyes were flooded with tears. The woman wiped them away and replied, "Yes," the woman replied and wept again, "how could this have happened to our one and only daughter?!" the woman cried and began crying again. _**Opps! Better not ask them, they seem too upset. **_Sakura said as she walked to the crime scene. There were investigators there taking pictures of the area and some others taking notes. Another person was studying the chalk silhouette that showed where and how the victim lay when she was found.

"Can I look around this area?" Sakura asked one of the investigators. The investigator, a man, looked up and said, "Oh, what? Oh, ya sure, go ahead, look around," Sakura then began too look around and then, with a shock, saw the puddle of dried blood in the middle of the room. That was where most of the investigators were. _**What **__**IS**__** this?! It's horrible! **_Sakura thought, totally creeped out. She looked around some more and decided to leave. _**It's just too horrible to look at!! **_Sakura thought with a shiver. She decided to call it a day. She went back to the wooden table, picked up her notes and went back to her tent. She stuffed the notes inside her backback and closed up the flaps so no one could see what she was doing and flopped down on her sleeping bag again. Taking out her diary (yet again) she flipped through the pages and discovered that her diary only had a few pages left.

"Oh!! I'd better buy a new one soon," Sakura said as she scribbled down a note in her diary to do so. Then, after flipping through a few pages, she found a clean page, picked up her pencil and began to write.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Hello again! I feel bad 'cause I didn't do much. All I did was have a mini conversation with the victim's parents. It ended out HORRIBLY! I feel awfully bad for Shinoto Akinaba. That's the name of the girl that was murdered. Then, right after I talked to Shinoto's parents, I went to the crime scene and I gotta tell ya, I ACTUALLY almost VOMITED in there! It was HORRIBLE! Oh my GOSH I felt sick! A puddle of dried up blood, the way the outline of the body look like, THE BODY! It was obvious that she was scared and was in a struggle 'cause the notes said that her parents told us investigators that the girl **__**SCREAMED**__** for her life!! Isn't that awful?! Also, the only evidence seems to be a knife and guess what?! **__**IT HAS NO FINGERPRINTS!!**__** This case will take absolutely FOREVER to solve!! What the **__**HECK**__** am I supposed to do?! I REALLY cannot stand this! But I don't want to go back either you know. I want to find out who's responsible. Anyways, I'm getting tired. I'll write again tomorrow. Night!**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**--SAKURA HARUNO--**_

* * *

Early in the morning, Sakura came out of her tent, stretched out her arms and yawned. Sitting at the table reading was Kakashi, reading. He looked up from his reading, saw Sakura and waved to her. She went over to him and sat down in another chair. Kakashi closed his book opened and said to Sakura, "I'll be leaving today,"

"I know," She mumbled and sighed.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You'll be alright. I know you can solve this case. It'll be okay," Kakashi said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He then picked up and put his book in a pouch in the side of his pants.

"I guess I'll take my leave," Kakashi said to Sakura. Sakura looked up and said; "Okay, I guess I'll see you later!" and he then started walking down the road that they took to get here. Sakura watched him leave and sighed when she couldn't see him anymore. That looking down, she suddenly noticed that she was still wearing her pyjamas and went into her tent to change. Five minutes later, she came out totally changed and ready to do the day's work.

"MUCH better!!" Sakura said to herself with a smile as she looked around. Not a lot of people were up, but Shinoto's parents were up, staring sadly at the body. Sakura was glad that they weren't crying anymore. Sakura then suddenly heard footsteps and looked up. Someone was walking over to her. It was Temari.

"Yo! Sakura, was it? What're you doing here?" Temari asked.

"Hmph! I'm here because I'm supposed to be! I'm helping to investigate! What else would I be doing?" Sakura asked and stared hard at Temari. Temari saw the look and laughed.

"Ha! You're funny! I don't need to know why you're here! Of

Course you're here to investigate! Why else?" Temari said mockingly.

"Oh, so you're just making fun of me?" Sakura asked.

"Naw, of course not! I'm just here to tell you that the girl's death has something to do with a curse or something. It's not an ordinary death, ya know!" Temari warned.

"How'd you know?" Sakura asked, suddenly interested and curious.

"Our new Kazekage, Garra, said so. He knows a lot about this village. He's been here millions of times since it's pretty close to the Sand Village," Temari replied.

"Garra?! Your new Kazekage?! Amazing! and it's only been a year and a half! So, is he here? How much does he know?" Sakura asked.

"Whoa, whoa there! Slow down! One at a time girl! I can't take too much questions in at once!" Temari said, while making an innocent face. Eventually, after asking a bunch of questions, Sakura got more information.

"Thanks, Temari! If anyone asked where I got this info, I'll give you the credit," Sakura said happily.

"No biggie in helping! Whatever, gotta go now! See ya later!" Temari said and left. Sakura looked on as Temari left with a look of confidence on her face.

"CHA! We are so gunna SOLVE this dumb mystery! I just KNOW it!" Sakura said as she pumped her hand into the air.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey there! I present to you CHAPTER 2!! I hope you like it 'cause editing it was a total pain in the neck! No really! Anyways, I'm finally gunna add diary entries for Sakura! Or course, in the real anime you don't see anyone writing in diaries but wouldn't you expect Sakura to have one? I would! Anyways, Chapter three coming your way! Geez! I still haven't planned it yet! 3x

See you in Chapter 3!!

--COOKIE-SENPAI--


End file.
